<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You just need a better life than this by SpooKyra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528266">You just need a better life than this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooKyra/pseuds/SpooKyra'>SpooKyra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Graces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, Homewrecking, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Self Loathing, kind of, past asbel/cheria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooKyra/pseuds/SpooKyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard gives relationship advice to the one person he envies the most.<br/>It feels wrong, but a small amount of hope begins to bud.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asbel Lhant/Richard Windor, Cheria Barnes &amp; Richard Windor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You just need a better life than this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from Heat Waves by Glass Animals</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Richard can’t help but spend his days sulking around the castle. After all they went through together with the Fodra queen, he can’t help but feel that things have been dull. It is certainly not because he doesn’t have a certain someone around him anymore. That would be too cruel to think about. Throughout all their travelling, Richard really thought Asbel knew his feelings. He knew Asbel was dense but he thought his feelings were obvious, more so than Cheria’s at least. However, Richard didn’t have the added effect of the rest of the party pushing his feelings on Asbel. Pushing Asbel’s feelings on him. Perhaps even convincing Asbel he had feelings for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard stares down at the now crumpled paper in his hand. Another marriage proposal. He scans over the paper to see a blonde haired girl. He balls it up and throws it in the trash can. He wonders if he’ll ever escape the never ending list of marriage proposals sent his way weekly. He barely reads them anymore, merely skimming through and glancing at the portrait sent. They’re never him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cannot fathom marrying anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>but him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In every proposal he searches for the dark brown and red hair and the blue eyes. But even when he finds someone who could fit the description, a sense of guilt overcomes him at the thought of replacing him. It’s so unfair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, Richard sulks throughout the days. He throws himself into his paperwork and uses the workload as an excuse to ignore the ever growing list of eligible daughters sent his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on his door signals it’s time for another meeting in the throne room. Richard does his best to hide how miserable he feels as he gets into his king mode. When he seats himself upon the throne he signals the guard to let whoever it is in. Richard wracks his mind for who’s actually attending. He just finishes going through the list when he spots pink hair, and he barely hides a grimace. He powers through though, as it’s not very kingly of him to hold petty jealousies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meeting is over fairly quickly, Richard offers his assistance to the relief organization in their new goals, further indebting the crown. He can’t complain though, as if it weren’t for him, there would be no need for a relief organization this large. As he dismisses everyone, one person lingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheria approaches him warily. “Your Majesty,” she says with a curtsy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Cheria, there is no need for such formalities.” Richard forces a smile. “Is something the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well… I was wondering if we could talk.” She glances around the room. “In private?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” Richard says and offers his arm. “Let’s head to my study then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Your Majes—I mean Richard,” Cheria catches herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard fills the walk to his study with idle small talk. Though he wanted to avoid it, he can’t help but bring up the topic of Lhant. “How are things in Lhant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheria tenses slightly before relaxing. “They’re good, I suppose. Sophie is doing very well, we’ve been talking about helping her start up a flower shop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard smiles. “That would be a wonderful idea. If she needs funding of any sort, send her over to me at once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh we couldn’t possibly ask that of you,” Cheria insists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, I’ll just have to be her first patron then.” He gets a small laugh out of her. “And how is Asbel?” Richard asks, unsure if he really wants to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, uh.” Cheria bites her lip. “I kind of wanted to talk to you about him,” she says quietly. “But he’s grown to be an excellent lord, and the people of Lhant really trust him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I see. Well we’re here now,” he says as he opens the door. “Would you like some tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tea would be nice, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please have a seat, I’ll be right back,” he tells her before finding a maid nearby in the hallways. It doesn’t take long for the message to get through and for a tray of tea to be delivered to his study. Richard pours Cheria a cup before pouring his own, then settles down in his chair. He waits for her to talk as he keeps his fingertips against the warm teacup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to ask you something,” Cheria starts, hesitant. “You’re the most, well, mature out of our small group so...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Richard takes a sip of tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sucks in a deep breath. “What does it mean if a guy asks to be pegged?” She blurts out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely manages to not spit out his tea, instead going into a small coughing fit. “I’m sorry?” He asks, though he’s unsure of what exactly he means by it. And then it hits him. “Are you… are you talking about Asbel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheria, already beat red, looks mortified. “Well, uh,” she starts, then sighs. “Yes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard takes another sip of tea. “I see,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry! I probably shouldn’t have asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he quickly says. “No, don’t worry about it, I was simply unprepared for such a question.” He taps his fingers against the cup thoughtfully. “It could,” he hesitates, “It could mean a lot of things, I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheria sighs. “He also hasn’t been interested in kissing, or anything more intimate than hand holding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard takes his time processing each new admission. It feels wrong, but a small amount of hope begins to bud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And when we did get to doing anything, he, he felt faraway, like his mind was somewhere else.” She takes a long sip of tea. “Am I doing something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t blame yourself, Cheria. Perhaps the problem lies within Asbel.” An idea pops into his head, and he debates whether to voice it or not. “If it would help,” Richard says carefully. “I could talk to him? Of course—I wouldn’t mention anything we’ve talked about here,” he reassures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you really do that?” Cheria asks, hopeful. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem at all.” In fact, it’s a great opportunity for Richard to be selfish. “I will try to visit Lhant sometime this week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes more than a week for him to find enough free time for a visit to Lhant. He had gone through three towers of paperwork and rejected half a stack of marriage proposals. But, now he finally has the afternoon off. As he boards the boat, he wonders how he’ll approach this topic. On the boat, he curses the spontaneity of this trip, as he has no way of knowing if Asbel is even free today. When he approaches the gates of Lhant, he decides he doesn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it turns out, Asbel is just finishing up a meeting when Richard makes his way to the Lhant manor. Frederic keeps him company, and it’s not long after that Asbel comes out to greet him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Richard! I had no idea you were here, it’s been so long.” Asbel immediately draws him in for a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you, Asbel.” The hug makes his heart flutter. “I apologize for not letting you know in advance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it! Frederic, could you send for Bailey to take care of the next meeting?” Asbel asks Frederic, who nods in confirmation before taking off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asbel are you sure you should be—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Richard do you know how often we’re both free?” Asbel interrupts him, leaving them in silence. “Exactly. Besides, your duties are much more important than mine, so of course I’m gonna cancel to catch up with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard recalls the time in the Gustoworks ruins when Asbel had claimed to be busy with meetings whenever Cheria visited Lhant. He smiles. “Very well then. I was thinking about asking you to go to Lhant hill with me. Will you come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that even a question?” Asbel teases. “Come on, let’s go.” He takes Richard’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard isn’t sure whether he should thank or curse noble customs. His gloves get in the way of the full experience of holding Asbel’s hand, but at the same time, they don’t betray his nervousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk up Lhant hill is peaceful but not quiet. Their conversation continues smoothly and naturally, and Richard can’t help but think about how right this feels. He wonders if Asbel can feel it too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asbel,” Richard says once they’ve reached the meadow. “How are things going with Cheria?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too Richard?” Asbel asks as if he’s been betrayed. “Lately it feels like everyone’s been asking that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it hasn’t been going well then, I presume?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scratches the back of his neck. “I guess you could say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard notices that Asbel dropped his hand. “Asbel, as your friend, you know you can talk to me about anything.” He lowers himself to sit upon the flower bed then pats the ground beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know Richard.” Asbel joins him on the ground. “I just,” Asbel sighs, “I just feel like…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard waits patiently for him to finish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s almost like I’ve made a mistake,” Asbel admits after a moment. “Like I didn’t fully think this whole thing through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you ever think anything through?” Richard quips, then receives a light punch on his arm. It’s worth it though, as Asbel chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well no. But it seemed right at the time, everyone kept saying it was.” Asbel picks at a few flowers. “Richard, I don’t know what I’m feeling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard stares at him, his heart beating fast as he thinks carefully about what he wants to do. “Asbel, can I… can I help you figure it out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asbel shrugs. “If you can? To be honest, I don’t know how you’d be able to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I have an idea,” he blurts out. “May I?” He scoots closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure, but what are you gonna do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard cups his cheek. “This,” he says before leaning in. Kissing Asbel is better than anything he’s ever dreamed about. He hears Asbel gasp and he quickly pulls back, wide eyed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That,” Asbel starts. He opens and closes his mouth, seeming to struggle with words. “Do that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard complies. He brings his other hand up to Asbel’s face and brings him even closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Asbel says against his lips when they separate. “It’s never felt like this before.” Asbel’s eyes widen suddenly. “Richard, I think I’m gay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard laughs loudly and openly. He kisses Asbel again when he frowns. “I was hoping you would be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So does this mean… Are we,” Asbel struggles to get out. “Are we dating now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard laughs again. “Do you want to?” He counters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Asbel says immediately. Richard moves in to kiss him once more. “Wait,” Asbel stops him, “I have to break up with Cheria first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay Asbel, I’ll wait for you forever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Posting more of my old richass fics because I miss Richard so much</p>
<p>I'm on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/SpoooKyra">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>